Fame Games
by helebette
Summary: This is an older story I wrote in 2009 I think, based on the movie. Andy buys toys aaaand that's pretty much the plot...


Andrea Sachs was far too famous to enter a sex toy shop, now that she was dating one of New York's most (in)famous figures. She was curious though. When Andy had turned 29, something shifted within her. Perhaps it was her partner, a woman twice her age whose libido had suddenly taken off with Andy's encouragement, or perhaps it was Andy herself who found new spark. She could no longer go to sleep at night with the thought that 'later was better' or 'I just don't have time' or 'sleep was more important'.

Her sex drive flew out of control sometime after she saw Miranda Priestly again, in front of the _Runway _offices where she used to work for the woman. Miranda wore her usual length of skirt, just reaching her knee, and some impeccably well put together jacket and blouse ensemble, and she had been giving orders to somebody on her cell phone.

It had been three years, at that point, since Andy had quit as Miranda's assistant. They caught glimpses of each other at ridiculous public events and occasionally on the street, they gave quick nods and awkward smiles (from Andy only, Miranda never smiled at her). Andy wanted to speak with Miranda, but the intimidation factor was too damned high every time.

Miranda was right in Andy's path that day, walking more slowly than usual, no doubt perturbed over whatever had been happening on the other end of the line. It threw Andy into her usual spiral of fantasies—most of them involving Miranda begging her to fix all the shit that made those beautiful eyes wrinkle with worry. Andy intercepted Miranda instead of kissing her, and bought her coffee as the next best thing that she could manage. Their coffee 'date' occurred on a cold sidewalk and lasted all of three minutes.

After that though, Andy went out of her way to talk to Miranda whenever she could. The turning point came when she dressed in a black Chanel dress, her makeup professionally done, her hair tumbling in loose curls down her shoulders. She had walked up to Miranda at the Obama political fundraiser she was covering for _The Mirror _and given her her best most seductive smile, a touch on the elbow, and some semi-smooth quip about the organizers getting Miranda's name wrong on the program.

Miranda had taken one look at Andy's smoky eyes and sophisticated demeanor and had determined on the spot that they should spend more time together.

Their first time together occurred after Andy had written a scathing story about a few major labels that were jumping upon various charitable caravans, to improve their images and to obscure recent allegations of sweat shop labor usage. The piece was scathing, honest, and, as Miranda accused her, 'intensely biased'.

"Well that's the damned point!" Andy had been furious and hung up on her.

Then, Miranda had arrived in a fury. Not only had Miranda driven to _The Mirror_ offices, but she had done so without a phone call or warning. Miranda had called her more names than she'd ever called anyone in her life, and she actually raised her voice. But it was 2am and she was running out of steam quickly. Andy had felt her former boss's fatigue and offered to take her home, in an odd gesture of kindness aimed at a woman she had wanted to throw out a window moments before. And as they made their way to leave, Andy had had a sudden strange urge to kiss Miranda, on the cheekbone, just below her eyeball, in an awkward swoosh of fabric and bumping knees. Miranda had looked so surprised that Andy kissed her again, this time on the mouth. Andy had driven them to her own apartment, while Miranda stared incredulously at her.

Now, it was Andy's birthday, and it was a full year after they had begun dating, and six months after they'd moved in together. Andrea still chuckled sometimes, about that night. Tired or not, Miranda had not slept a wink after she'd found herself in Andy's apartment.

But on this morning, Miranda was in good spirits because she had had a very good sleep. Besides, she was oddly excited about her girlfriend's birthday. It was kind of cute actually.

Miranda asked her what she wanted. "You only turn 30 once." She said, and smirked and dried her hair while Andy openly admired her form.

"Dinner…with you…" Andy had sighed happily and snuggled back into the sheets of their bed. "And some other stuff I'm not prepared to tell you about."

Thirty minutes later an apprehensive Miranda was out the door, having left a credit card in plain view on the bed where Andy would find it along with a new outfit. In the middle of Andrea's breakfast with Cassidy and Caroline (French toast, sausage and fruit salad with plenty of good coffee and far too much syrup) an arrangement of flowers was delivered which found a home on the dining room table. When the second arrangement arrived, Andy whisked it upstairs to sit beside their bed, and ran back down to see the girls off to school.

She treated herself to a latte in one of her favorite cafes then strolled through their occasional haunts. An hour later, she was impossibly bored and could not think beyond a second latte and a quick car ride home to wait for Miranda.

There was something she wanted to do, but it was taking all of her courage.

Andy had been curious about using sex toys. One of her old friends, back in highschool, had always joked that lesbians needed such accessories, since they were lacking the necessary equipment. He had not been Andy's friend for long after that, but his words had stuck. For the first six months of her romance with Miranda, they had had to talk about it. Was Andy a good lover, did she satisfy Miranda, and so on and so on. Usually these questions were delivered in a philosophical way, while Miranda lay panting and overwhelmed, after one of the three or four minute long orgasms Andy specialized in had turned her to jelly. One day she looked incredulously at Andrea and put a rest to the whole matter:

"With you, I come so hard my head feels like it might blow off." Miranda said.

Still, Andy was curious. She wanted something, just to try it, but she wasn't totally sure…

So after her latte, she worked up the courage and made her way to a small women-owned store, hoping against hope that they would not recognize her.

After she walked in, Andy saw all that the sex toy shop had to offer, and she whistled in nervous appreciation. Then looked around hurridly to make certain that she had not been spotted. A young woman behind the counter looked curiously at her and she left the store immediately.

"Should have thought to order them online." She muttered to herself, walking quickly away and adjusting the large D&G sunglasses that gave her away as much as they protected her anonymity. "Ok, ok…dammit…" The sunglasses did sorta work sometimes. And this was a small kind of place. Jesus, what if the press found out?

Ten minutes later, she was on the phone to Lily.

"Nuuuuuuu uhhhhhh." Still, the woman laughed her ass off at Andy's request. "And by the way, why aren't you having a birthday party?" Miranda's parties were legendary among Andy's friends now. Even Nate had attended one once, three months ago or so, when he visited with his new girlfriend. Miranda called Nate and Andy the biggest lesbians she knew for staying friends, but she was cordial to the floppy haired boy when he arrived.

"We'll go out for dinner." Andy scowled. "Turning 30 has been traumatic. But for this, I'll take you out anywhere you want to go…"

Lily sighed and tapped her pencil on her desk at the other end. "Yeah, all right. It is your birthday. And I'll take you out. And Miranda. I'll even treat you." Andy hung up on her and the loud laughter that followed.

Twenty minutes later, good friend that she was, Lily was on an early lunch break and helping Andy pick out a blue dildo and black harness. "She isn't going to go for this." Lily muttered to her friend. Though, she had to admit, there was something about the act of trying to get Miranda there, that even she could see as hot. "And girl, I can't believe you'd be…no, no, ok, nevermind…It ain't for me to judge, and I'm not judging, I'm just…curious." She snickered with that lopsided grin reserved for conversations like these.

"I have to go." Andy hissed and flounced out of the store for the second time.

It was 1pm by the time Lily and Andy were clear of the place, and then Andy had only half an hour to put her plan into motion. She found herself at the offices of _Runway_, hoping against hope that Miranda was in her office and not out at some meeting.

Sneaking up to see Miranda was damned near impossible. First, Nigel and Emily were far too excited to run into her, and chattered on excitedly about some big successful layout with a bunch of Valentino gowns.

"Exquisite, yeah. That's great guys. Listen, come out for dinner, next Saturday, it's my birthday celebration."

"Of course." Emily smirked, knowing full well that today was Andrea's birthday, and that her nervous disposition had something to do with wanting to flounce off with Miranda rather than speak with them. "Off you go then darling. We'll see you in a few days." She snickered and tugged Nigel away, sparing a glance over her shoulder when Andy tripped on her way past Miranda's First Assistant's desk.

"Andrea?" Miranda looked up, glasses in place, from the pile of photographs on her desk. "Sweetheart, can you give me twenty minutes?" She waved Andy in the general direction of the large plush chair nearest the window, where Andy pondered her next move.

Miranda's gaze kept wandering back to her of course. Andy's legs twitched nervously and her hand strayed more than once to the bag beside her.

Finally, she stood up. "I'm going to…" She didn't bother finishing and waved generally in the direction of the Executive office restroom. There she sat on the red felt chair beside the sink and waited. It took Miranda exactly three minutes to come in after her, and Andy thought that she heard her assistants being sent on errands—she certainly heard their heels clacking out of the front office.

Miranda walked slowly into the restroom and closed the door behind her. When she turned to look her partner over, she smirked and crossed her arms. "What _are _you up to, darling?"

"Take off…" Andy's voice cracked. "Take those off." She tried again. When Miranda made no move, she leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs such that her dress drew even further up her thighs, and toyed the strap over her left shoulder. "Please." She murmured. "Just your slacks. And your panties. Take them off."

"No, you do it." Miranda fought the urge to glance at her watch. Her assistants would only be gone for fifteen minutes. "Why…" She rethought that and decided that she should let Andrea run the show.

Andy had tugged her forward and was kissing her roughly whilst quickly zipping off her Armani slacks and shoving them down below her knees. Miranda stumbled slightly, fell forward, and found herself thrust all at once against her lover's heated lips.

Andy delighted in the groan that fell from somewhere above her, where Miranda slumped over. It didn't take much encouragement to get Miranda's hips forward, thrusting gently while Andy breathed on her mound and licked her though her lace bikini…

…Andy pulled back to look…

…briefs. Good. Excellent, in fact. A thong might not have held up to the task ahead.

"What…what are you doing?" Miranda's face was flushed and she was close. She found herself lifted up and onto the sink though, her lips pressed to Andy's and then…

"What's that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Something I want you to wear for me." Andy panted against her neck, trying to calm herself. "We don't have time, here…" She ignored Miranda's whimpered protest and tried her best to calm her own sudden arousal as well. She was throbbing for it—it wouldn't be hard to just yank up her own skirt and let Miranda do what she did best. Instead, she calmed her trembling hands and tied the first part of the leather harness around one of Miranda's thighs. "Will you, do anything I ask, anything that will turn me on…Will you try something…" She was babbling. Miranda's finger touched her chin gently and she looked up.

"Of course." Came the reply. A playful smile emerged and Andy grinned. They kissed, calming themselves again.

Miranda was the one who spotted the first technical difficulty. Aside from the fact that she'd never done anything like this before, she figured that wearing this ensemble that Andrea wanted her to wear, would not be possible in such slim fitting slacks…But Andrea was distracting her from such thoughts…

She squirmed against the back of the toy that Andrea placed in its ringed holder. It was hitting her in just the right way…

Andy suddenly realized that as well, and spent a long time stroking the base of the toy while Miranda continued to sit with her legs spread and her pants around her ankles…

"God, this is hot." Andy murmured, leaning down to kiss the exposed skin just above the toy. She could so easily shift and kiss somewhere else, but dammit if she didn't hear one of the assistants re-entering the next room. Then again, it could have been her imagination. She kept stroking…

"I have to get back to work…" Miranda moaned quietly. "You have to…stop…for now…" She laughed breathlessly as Andy took her hands away at last. Then she thought of something. If she just lay the toy across her thigh, she could tie it on in such a way as to hide its presence. It would not do for Miranda Priestly to be seen with an aroused and really rather _large_…

She did not finish that thought and bit back the uproarious laughter which threatened to end the whole deal then and there. If Andrea wanted to role play, then Miranda would give her a good show, and lots to think about before they both arrived back home.

But dammit if she wasn't wet and uncomfortably aroused for the rest of that afternoon. By 4pm, Miranda was gritting her teeth every time she shifted in her seat. Andrea had helped her with her clothing, had zipped her back up again and left her with a kiss that distracted her for nearly an hour. Miranda had visited the restroom three times since then, ensuring that the…_whatever it was_...stayed in place. Once, while Emily and Nigel were in her office, and Miranda had emerged from behind her desk, she was certain that Emily's gaze had faltered, that she had glanced down at her crotch at one point, but her tone had drawn her former assistant's eyes back up again.

Andy meanwhile, could not stop fantasizing about the whole thing. She had sudden inspired images of going down on Miranda in various public places, including alleyways, the office of course, the opulent private restroom where the last _Runway _gala was held, where Andy could easily have just pinned Miranda's hands above her head and thrust up against her on the counter there…Andy shook her head and laughed at herself. Work was a total write off, as she knew it would be, but it was worse than she had expected. Birthday or not, she had a piece due on a screenwriter whose latest film would deal with an orchid collector and pornographer, but Andy could give two damns about it.

"Ahhhhhhh…" She screamed silently at her computer screen. Where was Miranda? At work, of course. Had she been caught? Had the thing…fallen out? Andy hoped not. If something embarrassed Miranda on this day, it would bode very badly for her. First, she'd never get the chance to play out any kind of fantasy like this again. Secondly, it would embarrass Miranda—and well that was an awful thought. Andy was second guessing herself just enough to go crazy when Miranda called.

"Hello?" Andy's voice was higher than she wanted it to be. The display thing had said 'Miranda'. Why wasn't she talking? "Honey…are you all right?" Miranda hated too many pet names. Oh well. "Babe…?"

"Don't _babe _me, Andrea." Miranda's voice wasn't exactly angry. She was half joking it seemed, about the babe thing anyway. "I'm dying here, you do realize."

"Oh?"

"Oh, she says."

And then Andy could hear people in the background and that was when she really lost it. "are you in a meeting?" She laughed loudly into the phone.

"Yes." Miranda held the receiver a little away from her ear. "I am in a meeting."

"And are you ignoring everyone in the meeting while you talk to me?" Andy was laughing so hard she had fallen off her chair. "Do they know what you're talking about? And that you're talking to me?"

"Of course they do not…know…either thing." Suddenly, Miranda wasn't so certain. Emily was fighting some kind of smirk and Nigel looked so uncomfortable she thought he might bolt from the room. But everyone else in the room looked fine, perfectly fine. They were telling her about the next cover shoot and yadda yadda, it would all be nonsense anyway until she herself oversaw the whole thing from start to finish. This meeting was a formality. "Leave." She said all at once to them. When no one moved, she looked pointedly at Emily.

"Ok, we'll reconvene in the morning." Emily was not above raising her voice, and she actually clapped her hands at one point to get everyone's attention. "This is going nowhere. Joshua, until you have the proofs ready for Miranda, the rest of the discussion is pointless."

Miranda found herself momentarily distracted from this ridiculous dilemma with Andrea. God, this was sort of fun though. Torturous, but fun. She adjusted the cuff on her jacket and toyed with the gold link. When Emily glanced back at her, Miranda shot her a wink. The girl gasped and flung herself from the room immediately.

Andy heard some of this, interpreted a little of it correctly, but mostly just waited for Miranda to finish up.

"Home. Now." Were Miranda's last words before she hung up in Andy's ear.

Andy shrieked silently and got to work. The bed had to be made—she would have done that this morning, but she had had a thought about it as well. The sheets they had would be replaced with her favorite silk sheets. This didn't take long. She ran downstairs in her bare feet, her dress still on but everything else shirked and tossed aside, and retrieved a bottle of champagne. On second thought, a bottle of water was added.

By the time Miranda arrived home again, Andy was waiting for her.

"You're not naked." Miranda nearly growled. Her smirk drew nervous laughter from Andrea.

"No, I thought I'd let you strip me…" Andy's words were interrupted. Miranda was upon her, kissing hungrily and tugging impatiently on her clothing.

Then Andy's hands were between Miranda's thighs, and she was too busy trembling with pleasure to do much more than prop herself up on her elbows and stare down where Andrea had begun to lick and nip at her thighs and belly. Then Andy did something totally unexpected, something which technically should not have turned Miranda on any more, but which did, all at once, until she saw the glint of Andy's teeth, and the growl, as she ran them lightly across the blue toy…

Suddenly, Miranda shrieked. "Ah! You bit me!"

Andy's laugh was wicked. "You couldn't actually feel that, could you?"

"Power of suggestion." Miranda replied. Her eyes widened even more when Andy's mouth resumed licking and sucking and biting again, but then she began to beg. She wanted the thing off of her, for however long it took, and thank god Andrea was on the same wavelength.

When Andy pulled the warm appendage away from Miranda's center, and licked firmly where it had rested (finding Miranda more swollen and wet than usual, which was beyond interesting), Miranda shuddered and shouted out against her, thrusted once, then slumped forward slightly, struggling to regain her breath.

Coming like that took Miranda by total surprise. She didn't really fantasize about having a dick—it wasn't about that anyway—but damn if the whole experience hadn't opened up new ways of thinking about herself. She was sure that Andy had enjoyed every minute of it, she hoped anyway, and she combed her hands lovingly through the dark hair that rested against her thigh. "Up." She said hoarsely. Her hands were surprisingly strong beneath Andrea's elbows as she pushed her up and onto the bed. The dark material of her girlfriend's dress, new, chosen by her, designed by Dior with Andrea's measurements in mind, now fell prey to her firm grasp. Miranda reached between her own legs, then took her hands away when Andy took over the task of guiding her.

"Fuck…fuck…I can't…" 'Stop', Andy wanted to say. She lost all coherent speech when the first wave of orgasm overtook her and her vision darkened. "Oh God…I'm making such a mess of this dress…" She laughed breathlessly even as she came down from the tumbling, clenching throb inside of her. Miranda kept going though and silenced her rambling with her mouth. Their tongues met and tangled all together while Miranda cradled her shoulders and thrust her hips rhythmically. Her rhythm was all asunder the moment Andrea's hips rocked too hard against her and the angle hit her clit just right. Miranda cried out again, surprised that she was able to have another orgasm like this, between Andrea's thighs, inside of her with something that felt almost like an extension of her.

Afterward, Andy wouldn't let Miranda fling the toy aside—not yet anyway. She wasn't done playing.

Suddenly, Miranda realized what they had done…

"Darling, I feel _ridiculous_."

Andy could have laughed then. The scathing tone and pursed lips and sudden attempt to regain familiar ground, _could _have drawn at least a smile. But that would have put a stop to the whole thing, right then and there, and Miranda may never have gone along with outrageous plans like these again. She carefully unzipped herself and took off her new dress. The black lace corset could stay, for now, and she straddled Miranda's bare thighs. Her hands stroked the soft belly and curved hips of her lover. The toy stayed against her but she used only the top of it, let it rub against her oversensitized center. Miranda growled something quietly about holding on.

"I love you." The words slipped out of Andrea's lips. She didn't know why, but they did, and her hands shot up away from the bed posts where they were then ordered to stay, and smoothed the worry from Miranda's face. "This is…" She gasped as Miranda's hips shifted ever-so slightly. "…really good…" Her voice shook.

"What does this feel like, for you?" Miranda asked quietly, leaning up to kiss trembling lips. "I'm not even inside of you, yet you seem…" Her eyes grew wide at how close Andy did seem, yet again. "Is it good…when I do this?" She rotated slowly, drawing the tip of the toy, warm and wet, across swollen folds, then up through the short trimmed hairs, and all the while watched what she was doing, her eyes darting down between their bodies and then up again to Andy's face.

"Oh god…" Andy gasped as she tilted her pelvis down and back. "You wore that all afternoon…did you think of me? What I might do?"

"I did." Miranda murmured against her lips, laughing lightly when Andy's tongue darted out and touched the corner of her mouth. "And then you fulfilled my fantasies." She smiled as a laugh escaped her lover's otherwise strained expression. "And then you waited…and waited…You almost made me come…and then you went away…" The pretend pout fooled no one.

"Yeah, and now you're teasing me. Omigod…" Andy's eyes rolled back in her head, and she fought the urge to shout. Miranda kept moving and grinding against her, but refused…"Fuck me…please!"

"Beg a little more." The quiet reply delivered in that sexy tone softly into her ear, was followed by a few wet kisses on Andy's lobe.

"Please…oh…fuck me…I need you…Miranda, please…it's my fucking birthday!" Anger tinged these last words but a chuckle was all she got in reply.

"Turn over." Miranda said at last. The teasing was done. "Turn over and hold on."

Andy's eyes were enormous and surprised. Miranda moved behind her and slowly undid her shirt, then her bra, and flung them aside so that Andy could see.

"Hold on…to what?" Andy asked breathlessly.

"I don't care." Miranda spoke gently, running her lips across Andy's back as she bent her forward. "But if you want me to tie you to the headboard, I will." She chuckled as Andy yelped and reached out to grasp the wooden edges.

"Another time." Andy gasped. "This is already…so fucking hot…" She cried out as Miranda entered her again before covering her body and clasping Andy's hands with her own.

Hips undulated in a slow dance. Andy, for her part, enjoyed the gentle thrusts and the heated breath of her lover against her back. It was a hot, slow burning climb for them both, and Andy was in no rush to accelerate the pace.

"You are exquisite." Miranda murmured when Andy's hips rose further and her legs spread to make room for Miranda's thighs. She reached down with her left arm and caressed Andy's breasts through the thin lace before pausing momentarily to remove the last article of clothing. Then, as she moved again, her fingers playing across each nipple, she reached down to caress at the juncture of Andy's thighs. It took some maneuvering but she soon found herself running her fingers lightly over the tip of Andy's clit. Just the very tip, because it drove Andrea insane when she did that…

Then she was able to concentrate on her lover, her own needs almost sated earlier, and Miranda watched in total wonderment as Andrea began to pull her in further before pushing her out in a warm flood.

They lay side by side, just breathing, for a long time after that. Andy got up to untangle Miranda from the harness, and then lay back down and curled against her side.

"I haven't smoked in years." Miranda said in a daze. "But if I did, I'd have one now." She found herself being more cuddly than usual, tugging Andrea closer.

"Hmm..yeah.." Andy concentrated on breathing. "We're going to do that again sometime huh."

Miranda thought about it. She imagined herself in the office, waiting, until Andrea came in and knelt between her thighs and got her off right then and there…The problem was, that the offices were always so damned _busy._

"I'm going to fire everybody tomorrow." Miranda decided softly.

Andy wasn't totally sure that she was joking. But it was nearly dinnertime and she had a few hours to talk Miranda out of it. For the time being, she sighed happily and snuggled against her girlfriend's neck, content in the knowledge that she had—at last—found a sure-fire way to relax the fashion world's queen…and king, as it turned out…

Miranda nudged Andrea's cheek with her nose. "What are you laughing at now?"

Andy heard the question but chose to ignore it and soon found herself dozing in her love's arms instead.


End file.
